Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King
by Kaburagi Ogami
Summary: Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi mencapai tujuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kisimoto &amp; Highchool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supranatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo**

**A.N :** My first Fic, terinspirasi setelah _Re : Watch_ Guilty Crown. Yosh semoga nggak terlalu buruk.

_Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan orang dia sayangi._

Prolog : Lost Cristmas

** GUILTY HAND**

**24 December 20xx 19.13**

"Yosh! Saatnya memulai tradisi keluarga Namikaze!" ucap seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan penuh semangat. sementara itu di sebelahya terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merah tengah memangku seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang usianya mungkin tiga tahun lebih tua dari bocah yang tengah dipangku tadi. wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum tatkala melihat kelakuan suaminya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"kau terlalu bersemangat Minato" ucap wanita tadi sambil tersenyum ke pada sang suami. Dia menatap anak perempuan di sebelahnya yang sedang asik membaca sebuah buku.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah tradisi yang hanya dilakukan sekali dalam setahun Kushina! Aku tidak sabar menunjukan hadiah ku pada Naruto dan Naruko!" ucap minato senang. Mendengar kata 'hadiah' dari sang ayah membuat dua bocah berbeda gender tadi menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan berbinar.

Ya hari ini adalah tanggal 24 Desember, sudah menjadi tradisi kaluarga Namikaze untuk memberikan hadiah pembuka pada malam natal.

"Tou-chan! Apa Naru akan dapat game terbaru itu?" Tanya bocah laki-laki dengan antusias. Minato tersenyum melihat anak laki-lakinya

"Tidak sekarang Naru-chan…" ucap Minato. Ia melihat raut wajah anaknya berubah. Terlihat begitu imut saat raut bahagia Naruto berubah.

"Ne,Tou-chan bagai mana dengan Ruko? Apa Tou-cah akan memberikan Komputer baru?" kini giliran sang kakak yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa dengan adiknya. Matanya menunjukan bahwa dia sangat menunggu hal ini. Minato kembali tersenyum pada anak perempuanya.

"Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini Ruko-chan" balas minato. Raut Naruko pun berubah sama halnya denga Naruto. Minato dan Kushina tekekeh melihat kedua anaknya.

"ini hanya hadiah pembuka Naru-chan, Ruko-chan! Hadiah yang sebenarnya akan kami berikan besok saat Natal" ucap Kushina mencoba menghibur kedua anaknya. Tapi sepertinya hiburan itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk kedua anaknya itu,terlihat dari wajah mereka yang masih tetap sama.

"Tapi Tou-chan jamin,kalian akan menyukai hadiah ini!" ucap Minato sembari mengambil dua buah bingkisan yang ukuranya berbeda. Begitupun dengan Kushina,ia juga mengambil dua buah bingkisan yang ukurannya sama. Raut wajah Naruto dan Naruko mulai berubah. Mereka terlihat tertarik melihat bingkisan yang dibawa Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya. Minato dan Kushina terkekeh melihat perubahan drastic dari anak mereka.

"Baiklah saatnya pebagian hadiah! Naru-chan Ruko-chan kemari!' ucap minato. Naruto dan Naruko pun berjalan menuju sang ayah dengan semangat. Minato memberikan bingkisan besar pada Naruto dan bingkisan kecil pada Naruko.

"Yeeyy Hadiahku lebih besar dari milik Nee-chan!" Teriak Naruto . Naruko yang mendapat hadiah lebih kecil tampak menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tou-chan kenapa hadiah Naru lebih besar?" ucap Naruko. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah ukuranya bingkisannya Ruko-chan, bukalah dulu dan lihat isinya!" ucap minato lembut. Kini giliran Kushina yang memberikan bingkisan pada kedua anaknya.

"Gommen nee, Naru-chan Ruko-chan! Kaa-chan hanya dapat memberi hadiah yang sederhana!" ucap Kushina. Sementara Duo Naru tetap tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kaa-channya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu cepatlah kalian buka hadiah kalian" ucap Minato. Duo Naru yang mendengar itu langsung membuka bingkisan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat begitu senang dengan hadiah mereka. Naruko yang telah mengetahui hadiahnya segera berlari menuju sang ayah dan langsung memeluknya.

"Arigatou Tou-chan, Ruko sudah lama menginginkan ini…" ucap Naruko dengan senang.

Setelah acara pembagian hadiah mereka bercanda dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga seakan menghapus fakta bahwa kini uadara di luar benar-benar dingin.

**24 December 20xx 23.46**

Keluarga Namikaze telah selesai dengan tradisi mereka. Minato,Kushina dan Naruto telah tertidur dengan lelap. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruko, dia masih berada di balkon rumahnya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak.

**Whuuusssss **

Sebuah vortex muncul di belakang Naruko. Seseorang terlihat keluar dari vortex tersebut. Seorang pria dengan topeng spiral.

"Konbanwa Naruko-chan…" Ucap pria tadi dengan nada misteriusnya. Naruko menatap orang itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruko dingin. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Hoo..Nada mu dingin sekali Naruko-chan!" ucap pria tadi. Dia berjalan kesebelah Naruko. "Besok, tepat saat Natal aku akan memulai itu" Ucap pria tadi dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin. Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" B-besok? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Naruko. Pria bertopeng menyeringai di balik topeng spiralnya.

"Ya! Dan kurasa waktu yang tepat untuk memulai rencana adalah saat Natal,ini akan menjadi berkah dari Tuhan di hari Natal! Jadi persiapkanlah dirimu Naruko-chan! Awal dari kebahagiaan baru akan di mulai" ucap pria tadi. Naruko hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan pria tadi.

"Baiklah! Saatnya bagiku untuk pergi! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hingga besok! Awal dari perdamaian abadi yang selalu ku impikan!" sambung pria bertopeng. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruko. "Baiklah..semoga berhasil EVE" ucap nya dengan menekankan kata Eve di akhir kalimatnya. Setelah itu dia terhisap kedalam sebuah vortex. Setelah kepergian pria itu, Naruko terlihat tengah memikirkan tentang apa yangakan terjadi besok. Tatapan nya sulit diartikan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Apakah itu senang karena dia akan menjadi Eve yang dapat mengubah dunia ini? Atau sedih karena akan berpisah degan keluarganya dan juga adiknya? Ia tidak mengerti,benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia memejamkan matanya,mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara malam.

'Gomennasai Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-chan! Aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi!' batin Naruko. Dia merasa dia tidak akan bias bersama dengan keluarganya lagi.

**-Cristmas 25 December 20xx 09.00 am-**

Hari paling bahagia untuk Naruto dan mungkin untuk Naruko. Pagi ini mereka mendapat hadiah yang benar-benar mereka inginkan,Naruto mendapat game yang sangat ia inginkan dan Naruko mendapat sebuah computer baru. Walau pun dia sangat senang, tapi Naruko tahu jika dia tak akan dapat menggunakan computer itu, karena hari ini mungkin adalah perpisahan untuknya. Saat ini Naruto dan Naruko tengah berada di sebuah gereja, ya hanya mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memilih untuk datang lebih awal ke gereja. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Gereja itu cukup jauh letaknya dari kota dan juga terlihat cukup tua,itulah sebabnya gereja itu selalu sepi. Tak banyak orang yang datang ke gereja itu,mereka lebih memilih untuk datang ke gereja yang berada di tengah kota. Tapi bagi keluarga Namikaze, gereja itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak di miliki gereja lain, itulah alasan mengapa mereka lebih mimilih gereja itu di banding dengan gereja di tengah kota. Naruto dan Naruko memilih pergi lebih awal untuk berdo'a . Mungkin Naruto dan Naruko hanyalah bocah, tapi pemikiran mereka jauh lebih dewasa dari bocah seumuran mereka. Terutama Naruko,dia memliliki pemikiran yang sangat realistis tentang dunia ini.

"Nee,Naru! Nee-chan ada hadiah untuk Naru!" ucap naruko setelah berdo'a. Naruto menatap kakaknya sesaat.

"hadiah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Naruko membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia mengambil seuatu dari sakunya. Dua buah cincin yang ia dapat dari sang ayah semalam. Naruto melihat cincin itu. Dia penasaran apakah benda itulah hadiahnya. Ya benar saja itulah hadiahnya,Naruko memberikan satu cincin untuk Naruto.

"ini untuk Naru!" ucap Naruko dengan senyuman manisnya,seakan itulah senyum terakhir untuk adiknya. Wajah Naruto sedikit merona melihat senyum sang kakak yang sangat manis.

"A-arigatou Nee-chan!" ucap Naruto. Naruko hanya mengagguk.

"Nee Naru, dengan ini Nee-chan harap Naru tidak pernah melupakan dan membenci Nee-chan ya…" ucap Naruko. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Naru,janji ya kita akan selalu bersama" sambung Naruko. Dia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto bingung dengan perkataan kakaknya. Entah mengapa dia merasa seakan kakaknya akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Tapi Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Naruto mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kakakya.

"janji! Naru tidak akan melupakan dan membenci Nee-chan.. " ucap Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Naruko membalas senyuman adiknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sekitar Naruko. Naruto kaget dengan munculnya lingkaran itu, ia dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yang masih tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasanya, tapi sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan. Naruko melepas kaitan di kelingkingnya. Lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gomen ne Naru! Hontou ni gomenasai…sayonara!"

Tubuh mungil Naruko melayang ke atas seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh hukum grafitasi. Ia merentangkan tangannya, cahaya yang sangat terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik setelah itu sebuah ledakan radiasi pun terjadi.

**Tokyo **

Sementara itu di luar gereja semua orang takjub dengan cahaya yang menguar dari gereja tersebut. Mereka mungkin befikir jika itu adalah berkah dari tuhan untuk mereka di hari natal. Tapi,itu bukanlah berkah atau pun mukjizat tuhan, tapi awal kehancuran mereka. Sepersekian detik berikutnya,sebuah ledakan radiasi muncul dari gereja itu. Orang-orang merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serpihan Kristal yang aneh dan tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Kepanikan mulai terjadi, teriakan penuh ketakutan, tangisan dan jeritan mengitari kota itu.

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dan seorag wanita bersurai merah tengah berjalan menuju gereja tapi kejadian tak terduga tadi membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka adalah minato dan Kushina yang sedag menuju gereja untuk menyusul anak mereka.

"APA YANG TERJADI!" teriak minato. Dia melihat kushina juga kebingungan dengan kejadiaan itu. "Kushina! Ini berasal dari gereja! Lebih baik kita segera kesana,Naruto dan Naruko berada di sana!" sambung Minato. Kushina hanya mengangguk menyetujui suaminya. Mereka berlari menuju gereja, tapi tiba tiba Kushina terjatuh saat berlari. Dia berhenti karena kakinya telah tertutup Kristal aneh tadi, ia tak bisa menggerakan kakinya lagi.

"Kushina apa yag terjadi?" Tanya Minato khawatir. Ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat kaki istrinya tertutup kristal aneh. Ia juga dapat merasakan benda aneh itu mulai tumbuh di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Minato,aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku lagi! Tolong cepatlah ke sana dan selamatkan anak kita! Kau bisa meninggalkanku di sini.." ucap Kushina.

"Tapi-"

"Cepatlah! Kumohon tolong seamatkan mereka!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kushina sudah memotongnya dulu. Minato pun mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju gereja.

'gomennasai Kushina!' batin Minato. Kushina yang melihat suaminya pergi hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih walau hanya dia saja yang mendengar. Minato terus berlari menuju gereja. Ia tak mengindahkan teriakan kepanikan orang lain, yang dia inginkan hanyalah kedua anaknya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan Kristal aneh yang tumbuh semakin banyak pada tubuhnya. Saat sampai di gereja dia langsung mendobrak pintu gereja. Dia melebarkan matanya saat memasuki gereja itu. Dapat ia lihat tubuh putrinya melayang di udara dan dari tubuhnya menguar radiasi yang tinggi. Dia berasumsi bahwa semua ini mungkin berawal dari putrinya. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apa yang terjadi dengn putrinya?. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang gereja. Dan dia mendapati tubuh Naruto tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Naruko dengan sebagian tubuh yang telah berubah menjadi kristal. Dia mendekati Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa semakin dia mendekat kristal aneh itu tumbuh semakin banyak di tubuhya. Dia menatap pada putrinya yang masih melayang.

"Naruko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tolong berhentilah sekarang!" Teriak Minato. Naruko yang tadi mendongak pun menundukan kepalanya mencoba melihat asal dari suara itu. Dia dapat melihat ayahnya tegah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi Naruko yakin jika itu adalah tatapan kebencian, atau mungkin ke khawatiran. Ya, mungkin ayahnya membencinya. Tapi apa daya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengedalikan tubuhnya sekarang. Seakan tubuhnya dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Dia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan sedih. Mulutnya membisikan suatu kata , walaupun tak terdengar Minato dapat membaca gerakan bibir Naruko.

"Gommennasai Otou-chan! Aku tidak bisa!" Itulah kata yang di ucapkan Naruko. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruko melayang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sayonara…" gerakan bibir Naruko mengucapkan kata perpishan. Tak lama setelah itu pancaran radiasi berhenti. Tapi tubuh Naruko bersinar dengan sangat terang lagi. Minato merasakan firasat yang buruk. Dengan susah payah ia mendekati Naruto. Dia dapat melihat sebagian tubuh putranya telah tertutup kristal. Hal yang buruk benar-benar terjadi, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar. Minato mencoba melindungi tubuh putranya. Tapi tubuhnya ikut termakan oleh ledakan itu dan kemudiah hancur tak tersisa. Sepersekian detik kemudian, telihat kota yang telah hancur. Tak ada bangunan yang utuh. Gedung bertingkat,mall bahkan rumah sakit semuanya rusak parah. Kota itu seakan telah menjadi kota mati. Tak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang terlihat di sana. Yang tersisa hanya tubuh manusia yang sebagian telah beubah menjadi kristal,puing reruntuhan gedung dan kerusakan yang sangat parah.

**-Other Place-**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah menyaksikan hancurnya kota itu. Pria pertama adalah pria yang memekai topeng spiral dan hanya menujukan sebelah matanya saja. Dan yang di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sayap gagak yang berjumlah enam pasang.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu Tobi-sama?" ucap pria gagak. Dia menatap pada orang yang di panggilnya tuan.

"Ini melebihi harapanku!" ucap Tobi. Dia tengah menyeringai di balik topengnya.

**Naruto's Place**

Di puing puing reruntuhan gereja, terlihat tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dua puluh meter dari tempatnya terdapat pula seorang bocah yang tubuhnya tertutup kristal. Ya mereka Naruto dan Naruko. Sebuah keajaiban untuk Naruto, bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya tidak hancur setelah ledakan yang terjadi? Ledakan yang bahkan dapat menhancurkan kota hanya dalam beberapa detik. Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah kota yang telah hancur dan tubuh kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia coba untuk bergerak,tapi tubuhnya seakan telah mati. Dia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya.

**Whuussh**

**Tap**

Dua orang pria tiba-tiba saja mendarat tepat di depan tubuh kakaknya. Yang satu pria bertopeng spiral dan yang satu lagi pria dengan sayap gagak. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pria bertopeng mendekati kakaknya. Naruto yang merasa kakaknya dalam bahaya mancoba untuk bangkit. Tapi itu sia-sia saja. Bahkan untuk menggerakan jari pun sulit. Walau tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi indranya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia dapat mendengar dan melihat ada yang dua pria tadi lakukan. Pria bertopeng tadi mengangkat tubuh kakaknya.

"Dia asset yang berharga untuk rencana ini…" ucap pria bertopeng yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya mati sia-sia! Dia masih dapat digunakan." lanjutnya. Pria bertopeng menyeringai di balik topeng spiralnya. Sementara si pria gagak hanya mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka efeknya akan seperti ini Tobi-sama!" ucap si gagak.

"Ya ini bahkan melebihi harapanku! Rencana pendamaian dunia akan benar-benar dimulai!" ucap pria bertopeng. Dia mulai berdiri.

"Ayo pergi!" lanjutya. Dan di balas anggukan oleh si gagak. Naruto yang melihat kakaknya akan di bawa mencoba bangkit, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Bahkan untuk berteriak pun seakan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kedua pria tadi menghilang dalam sebuah vortex. Naruto yang melihat kakakya telah di bawa hanya menangis,air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia menangis dalam diam hingga kesadarannya menghilang lagi.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**TBC….**

Review please! Tolong saran dan kritiknya juga…

Xxxxx **Log Out**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning

**Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kisimoto &amp; Highchool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supranatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo**

_Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan orang dia sayangi._

**Chapter 1 : New Beginning**

**Guilty Hand**

** ⃝-⃝-⃝-⃝**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto di Kuoh dan hari pertamanya pula untuk sekolah di sana. Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolah barunya. Dia mengenakan seragam Academy Kuoh, blazer yang di kenakannya tidak ia kancingkan. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah kaos dalam berwarna putih di balik blazernya. Tak lupa syal merah yang selalu ia kenakan menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah dia di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Sejenak dia berdiam untuk melihat bangunan bergaya eropa di depanya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar teriakan gaje dari murid Academy Kuoh dia melihat dua orang siswi yang sangat anggun tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang Academy kuoh. Yang pertama adalah gadis dengan surai merah yang tergerai dengan indah, rambut gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Kaa-sannya yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu saat kejadian Lost Christmas. Dan gadis yang satu adalah gadis dengan surai hitam keunguannya yang diikat pony-tail. Banyak siswa siswi yang terlihat sangat mengagumi kedua gadis tadi.

Sejenak Naruto mengagumi keaggunan gadis merah tadi, dia benar-benar bagaikan tuan putri yang tengah berjalan diantara para rakyatnya. Begitu pula dengan gadis dengan gaya pony-tail yang berjalan di samping si gadis merah. Setelah ke dua gadis tadi berjalan cukup jauh darinya, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana tempat itu. Dalam kebingungannya tiba-tiba Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pendek serta memiliki iris violet tengah berjalan menuju diriya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur gadis tadi pada Naruto. Dapat di dengarnya Nada yang tegas dari gadis tadi.

"Ah aku hanya sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah" balas Naruto di sertai cengiran yang di buat-buat.

"Murid baru kah?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya ini adalah hari pertama ku di sini!" balas Naruto masih dengan cengirannya. Gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Akan aku antar ke sana! Ayo ikuti aku!" ucap gadis tadi. Naruto pun mengikuti gadis tadi dia dapat melihat gadis berkaca mata tadi berjalan dengan anggun. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam di lorong sekolah tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang terdapat tulisan Head master disana.

Tok tok tok

Gadis tadi mengetuk pintu itu dan tak lama berselang terdengar sebuah suara yang ngeintruksikan pada mereka untuk masuk mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu. Dapat Naruto lihat seorang pria yang mungkin berusia lima puluhan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang cukup mewah.

"Ada apa Sona?" Tanya Kepala sekolah tadi kepada gadis berkacamata tadi yang di ketahui bernama Sona. Nada biacara orang itu terdngar tegas tapi tekesan sombong tidak seperti Sona yang memiliki nada tegas di sertai kewibaannya.

"Saya mengantar Siswa baru pak!" balas Sona dengn sopan. Kepala sekolah Academy Kuoh itu kini tengah mentapku.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkannya Sona! Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan kau boleh pergi!" ucap Kepala sekolah tadi sementara itu Sona yang mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya itu pun membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang itu. meinggalkan Naruto bersama dengan kepala sekolah Academy ini.

"Silahkan duduk tuan…"

"Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Oh souka! Tunggulah sebentar Namikaze-san wali kelasmu akan menjemputmu!" ucap kepala sekolah tadi dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. Tidak ada pembicaraan di ruang itu dan membuat suasana di sana menjadi sangat hening. Tak sampai 15 menit Naruto menunggu, wali kelasnya pun datang. Wali kelas Naruto adalah seorang wanita yang mungkin berusia 25 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang di gerai.

"Akhirya kau datang juga Reiko-sensei!" ucap kepala sekolah tadi.

"Ya! Maaf karena saya sedikit terlambat!" balas Reiko sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa! Namikaze-san, dia adalah wali kelas mu Reiko Mikami-sensei! Setelah ini kau bisa ikut dengannya untuk menuju ke kelasmu!" ucap kepala sekolah sambil menatap Naruto dan di balas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya peermisi dulu kepala sekolah! Mari ikuti Sensei Namikaze-kun!"

"Hai' sensei!"

Setelah itu Naruto mengikuti Sensei barunya untuk menuju ke kelas barunya Kelas 2B. Kelas 2B berada cukup jauh dari ruang Kepala sekolah karena berada di lantai 3 sedangkan ruang kepala sekolah berada dilantai 1. Seperti biasa Naruto tetap diam dalam perjalanan ke kelasnya, dengan wajah datarnya dia menatap punggung wali kelasnya yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau pindah Namikaze-kun?" Reiko-sensei mulai membuka percakapan dengan murid barunya.

"Aku tidak cocok di sekolah lamaku" balas Naruto dengan singkat.

"Apa kau sering di kerjai oleh teman-temanmu disana?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman! Aku menganggap mereka yang berada di sekolah lamaku hanyalah kenalanku saja"

Mendengar jawaban dari murid barunya ini membuat Reiko sedikit heran bagaimana mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang memiliki jalan pikiran seperti itu. Ya Naruto tidak pernah menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai temannya dia hanya menganggap mereka hanyalah kenalan saja. Naruto tidak terlalu mempercayai orang lain hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang benar-benar dia percayai di dunia ini. Percakapan terus berlanjut dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di berikan Reiko kepadanya, obrolan ini terlihat berat sebelah dimana yang terlihat aktif hanya Reiko saja sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas pertanyaan yang di berikan Reiko tanpa menanyakan balik sesuatu pada senseinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di kelas yang di atas pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Class 2B'. Dapat Naruto dengar teriakan murid kelas ini karena mungkin mereka mengira sensei mereka tidak hadir.

"Hah dasar mereka itu! selalu saja rebut jiks tidak di awasi!" ucap Reiko sembari menghela Nafas.

"Nah kau tunggu di sini sebentar Namikaze-kun! Nanti saat ku berikan perintah kau baru masuk! Mengerti?" ucap Reiko yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

**Sreeeekk**

Reiko menggeser pintu itu dan dia pun memasuki kelasnya seketika suasana yang tadi ramai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Sang pembuat onar yang tak lain adalah Trio Mesum pun juga ikut diam lalu mereka kembali ke kursi masing-masing karena Sensei mereka telah datang.

"Ohayou minna! Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru!" ucap Reiko pada anak muridnya. Mereka semua terlihat bertanya tanya siapa teman baru mereka itu.

"murid baru? Kira kira seperti apa ya dia?"

"laki-laki atau wanita ya?"

"Kuharap dia laki-laki yang keren!"

"semoga bukan orang tampan"

Banyak tanggapan yang berbeda beda dari para murid itu, dan terlihat seorang siswa yang memakai blazer yang tidak dikancing sehingga memperlihatkan baju berwarna merahnya tengah berdo'a berharap murid baru itu bukan pria apalagi pria tampan. Dia berharap semoga murid baru itu adalah wanita cantik dan manis ber oppai besar (?). Dia adalah Hyodou Issei salah satu dari anggota trio mesum yang sangat terobsesi dengan oppai dan selalu memimpikan wanita cantik ber oppai besar.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk Namikaze-kun!" ucap Sang sensei. Naruto yang telah mendengar instruksi dari senseinya segera memasuki ruang kelas. Seketika itu pula wajah Issei berubah saat murid baru itu masuk sementara itu beberapa gadis di kelas itu berteriak gaje ketika melihat murid baru yang memiliki wajah tampan serta tatapan tajam dan dingin yang membuatnya terlihat _cool._

"KYAAA DIA KEREN!"

"TERIMA KASIH KAMI-SAMA KAU TELAH MENGABULKAN DO'A KU!"

"TAMPAAN!"

"JADILAH PACARKU!AKU AKAN MEMUTUSKAN PACAR KU JIKA KAU MAU MENJADI PACARKU!"

"SIALAN KAU ORANG TAMPAN! PERGILAH KE NERAKA DASAR JONESS!"

Oke abaikan teriakan terakhir kalian pasti sudah tahu kan siapa yang berteriak. Sementara itu Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat sembutan dari kelas ini.

"MINNA! TOLONG DIAM SEBENTAR!" ucap sang wali kelas dan seketika itu kelas kembali hening.

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-kun" ucap Reiko-sensei dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze desu yoroshiku" ucap Naruto sembari membungkukan badan. Semua orang di kelas terlihat sweetdrop mendengar salam perkenalan dari Naruto.

'Perkenalan macam apa itu? ' batin Issei yang masih sweetdrop. Sementara itu Reiko terlihat memasang senyum hambar melihat salam perkenalan Naruto. Naruto menatap Reiko yang masih tersenyum hambar.

"Ne sensei! Dimana aku duduk?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serta nada datarnya Reiko yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Etto.. ah itu dia! Kau akan duduk di meja samping Issei! Issei tolong angkat tanganmu!" ucap Reiko. Issei yang mendengar instruksi dari senseinya mengangkat tangan dengan malas.

"Hai'" ucap Iseei dengan wajah malas. Bagaimana pun impiannya untuk mendirikan kerajaan akan semakin sulit di gapai dengan datangnya orang ini. 'Kuso! Pria berwajah cantik itu saja sudah merepotkan, sekarang datang lagi pria tampan ini! Oh Kami-sama apa kau akan membuatku menjadi jones untuk selamanya?' batin Issei dengan gaje. Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya dia menatap Issei untuk sesaat, dia bias merasakan aura aneh pada diri Issei lalu dia pun duduk di kursinya.

'Perasaan yang aneh, apa yang ada di diri orang itu?' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" ucap Reiko-sensei dengan berteriak. Pelajaran pertama Naruto pun dimulai.

**SCENE BREAK **

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai dan waktu yang d tunggu tunggu para siswa pun datang. Ya itu adalah saat istirahat dimana para siswa dapat berkumpul dan bercanda dengan sesuka hati mereka. Saat istirahat Tampak banyak siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto mulai menanyakan sekolah asal nomor ponsel bahkan ada yang menyatakan perasaannya secara terang terangan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menanggapi semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan mereka dengan anggukan atau hanya dengan jawaba singkat Dia tidak terlalu suka jika banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Gomen aku harus ke kamar mandi!" ucap Naruto mencoba kabur dari situasi ini.

"Ne apa perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak biar aku saja yang mengantarmu!"

"jangan dengarkan dia Naruto-kun! Aku yang akan mengantar mu!"

Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar tanggapan dari para gadis di kelasnya itu 'apakah mereka sebegitu inginnya mengantarku ke kamar mandi?' batin Naruto dengan menunjukan poker face di wajahnya.

"Sankyuu tapi aku bias pergi sendiri! Permisi!" ucap Naruto sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sementara itu Issei yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya dapat berdecih dan menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Cih sombong sekali kau orang tampan" ucap Issei. Dua orang sahabat karibnya Matsuda dan Motohama hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Ace(?) mereka.

Naruto berjalan di lorong Academy Kuoh dia menaikan syal merahnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti arah lorong dan mendapati sebuah tangga yang megarah ke atas. Naruto berpikir mungkin tangga itu menuju ke atap dia menaiki tangga itu satu persatu.

Benar saja ujung dari tangga itu adalah atap sekolah bagungan utama dia dapat melihat semua bangunan sekolah dari sini. Dia melihat sebuah bangunan bergaya eropa yang terlihat sudah cukup tua dan dapat ia rasakan aura yang cukup kuat dari bangunan itu. Naruto menuju ke sisi ujung atap . Kini dia tengah berada di pinggir atap tepat di pembatas yang di pasang di sana. Matanya menatap ke langit yang masih sama,.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia tengah memikirkan tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya,_ Lost Christmas _Kejadian yang mengambil semua kebahagiannya. Dia tahu kejadian itu berawal dari kakaknya, tapi dia yakin otak di balik _Lost Christmas _bukanlah kakakyamelainkan pria bertopeng spiral yang membawa kakaknya pergi.. Selama ini ia tinggal bersama kakeknya di Osaka,kakek Naruto adalah seorang pebisnis sukses yang lebih sering tinggal di luar negeri. Selama sepuluh tahun itu pula dia telah melalui banyak hal yang sulit. Mulai dari mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya,alasan dibalik _Lost Christmas, _kebenaran mengenai dunia ini serta perang antara tiga fraksi besar.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu saat usianya sembilan tahun dia bertemu dengan orang misterius. Dia mengenakan topeng shinigami, dan membawa sabit besar di punggungnya. Orang itu berkata dia adalah utusan Tuhan. Dialah yang memberitahukan Naruto tentang semua hal Mulai dari kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya, _Lost Cristmas_ serta fakta yang mengejutkan tentang matinya Tuhan di Great War. Orang itu juga yang membantu Naruto membangkitkan serta menguasai kekuatannya.

Selama lima tahun orang itu melatih Naruto, dia selalu datang setiap hari ke rumah Naruto. Naruto begitu menghormati orang itu walau dia tidak pernah mengetahui Nama atau pun wajah asli orang itu. Naruto selalu memanggil dia dengan sebutan Shinigami-sensei. Naruto merasa sangat senang dengan kedatangan senseinya itu, dia adalah orang yang tegas tapi juga baik dan kadang juga dapat bertingkah konyol layaknya Naruto. Tapi saat usia Naruto menginjak 14 tahun,tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang 14 Senseinya menghilang tanpa jejak. Naruto merasa sedih dengan kepergian senseinya itu. Senseinya adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia adalah orang pertama yang membantu Naruto mencari kakaknya. Mereka mulai melakukan pencarian pada kakak Naruto saat usia Naruto dua belas tahun. Dan saat sebelum senseinya pergi, dia pernah berkata 'Jangan menyerah untuk menemukan orang yang kau sayangi Naruto' itulah kata terakhir dari senseinya sesaat sebelum menghilang. Kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

Naruto adalah orang yang special dia di berkahi kekuatan yang melampaui batasan Manusia normal bahkan mungkin melampaui kaum iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Di dunia ini manusia memanglah makhluk terlemah, kekuatan fisik manusia berbeda jauh dengan kekuatan para makhluk supranatural. Tapi ada sebagian manusia yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih kuat dari pada para makhluk astral tadi.

Mereka di berkahi kekuatan berupa Sacread Gear atau juga di sebut Artefak Tuhan itu adalah sebuah benda ciptaan Tuhan yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Manusia yang memiliki Sacread Gear bisa menjadi sangat kuat bahkan mungkin dapat membunuh dewa sekalipun. Selain Sacread Gear ,Tuhan juga memberkahi sebagian manusia dengan kekuatan aneh lainnya yaitu _Accursed ability_ atau kekuatan terkutuk.

Berbeda dengan Sacread Gear yang berwujud benda,Accursed ability adalah kekuatan yang di tanamkan Tuhan pada bagian tubuh Manusia maupun makhluk supranatural seperti iblis , malaikat serta malaikat jatuh biasanya berupa sebuah symbol di bagian tubuh tertentu. Kekuatan ini di tanam pada bagian seperti pada tangan,mata atau organ yang lainnya. Kemampuan terkutuk adalah takdir yang dimiliki oleh para makhluk Tuhan. _Accursed ability_ akan hilang jika sang pemilik mati Serta secara acak akan tumbuh atau muncul di individu lainnya. Accursed ability akan hilang setelah 24 jam kematian orang yang memilikinya. Tapi ada sebuah pengecualian, saat pemilik accursed ability mati lau di hidupkan atau di reigkarnasi kembali sebelum 24 jam maka dia tidak akan kehilangan kekuatannya. Sama halnya dengan Sacread Gear, Accursed ability juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Naruto di berkahi kemampuan terutuk oleh tuhan berupa_Tangan kanan raja_. Walau belum sempurna dalam mengendalikanya, tapi setidaknya Naruto sudah cukup baik dalam mengontrol kekuatannya itu berkat latihannya bersama Shinigami-sensei. Selain Naruto orang yang di ketahui memiliki Accursed ability adalah Tobi, pria yang selalu mengenakan topeng spiral dan memperlihatkan satu mata merah dengan tiga tomoe menghiasi pupilnya.

Serta orang yang sangat Naruto sayangi yaitu kakaknya. Kakaknya diberkahi kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia ini, menuntun dunia Kearah benar atau mungkin ke arah yang salah. Dialah Eve awal dari kelahiran dunia baru. Dialah yang akan membawa dunia ini ke dalam kegelapan atau ke cahaya.

Naruto masih memikirkan tentang kakaknya, dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya adalah Eve. Naruto menghela nafas, dia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

'kenapa kau mengikuti pria bertopeng itu Nee-chan?' batin Naruto. pandangannya kembali ke langit. Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul dari belakang Naruto dan menampakan sosok seorang gadis cantik disana. Empat pasang sayap gagak terlihat membentang di punggungnnya. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat pony-tail bergerak karena tiupan angin. Manik aquamarine itu menatap sosok pria di depannya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang datang, dia dapat merasakan aura dari orang di belakangnya itu.

"Kuharap kau mempunyai berita bagus Ino!" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh. Nadanya datar seperti biasa. Ino gadis yang di sebut Naruto tadi melangkah beberapa langkah dari tempat munculnya.

"Hai'! Saya mendapat beberapa berita yang sebaiknya anda ketahui Master!" ucap Ino. Ino adalah gadis yang di tolong oleh Naruto tiga tahun lalu saat dia sedang latihan bersama senseinya. Saat itu Ino sedang di kejar oleh malaikat jatuh yang hendak memperkosanya, taoi untunglah Naruto datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menyelamatkan Ino. Naruto dengan mudah dapat mengalahkan malaikat jatuh cabul itu karena saat itu malaikat cabul itu tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dan menyerang dengan asal asalan. Itu adalah First Kill Naruto dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun saat membunuh malaikat itu. berbeda dengan orang normal yang akan merasa bersalah ketika membunuh tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Oleh karena itu Ino memutuskan untuk terus mengabdikan dirinya sebagai bawahan Naruto secara suka rela karena Naruto adalah Savior nya. Ino juga mengingatkan Naruto pada kakaknya. Rambut pirang serta manik aquamarine Ino selalu membuat Naruto teringat sang kakak.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Ino.

"Tolong katakan!" ucap Naruto singkat. Dia masih menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Beberpa waktu yang lalu Underworld di serang oleh orang misterius…" ucap Ino, dia menngantungkan ucapannya.

"orang misterius?" Tanya Naruto. Dia mulai tertarik dengan informasi yang di berikan informannya.

"Hai' mereka menyerang bagian selatan Underworld! Dari informasi yang kudapat mereka menggunakan makhluk makhluk hybrida berukuran besar untuk menyerang!" balas Ino.

"Makhluk hybrida? Maksudmu-" belum sempat Naruto menyekesaikan perkataannya ino sudah memotong nya dulu.

"Ya… seperti yang anda kira! Pengguna Accursed ability…" ucap Ino. Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Accursed ability type Beast Summoner ya?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dan dari berita yang ku dengar ketika para iblis mencoba untuk menyerang orang yang mengendalikan Makhluk Hybrida itu serangan mereka tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti terserap ke dalam vortex!" balas Ino. Dia dapat meihat masternya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan seketika dia dapat melihat raut wajah terkejut dari sang Master.

"Vortex? Ino apakah salah satu orang yang menyerang Underworld menggunakan topeng spiral?" Tanya Naruto. Nada bicaranya sudah berubah, dia sedikit menaikan Nadanya.

"Y-ya… Dari mana anda tahu Master?" Tanya Ino. Dia sedikit terkejut Masternya mengetahui tentang orang yang menyerang Underworld. Raut wajah naruto seketika berubah dengan drastic. Dia terlihat begitu marah.

"Dia yang menculik Nee-chan!" Ucap Naruto. Dia meninju pembatas yang ada di depannya dan membuat besi itu bengkok.

"Kuso! Tak kusangka dia telah mulai bergerak! Lebih buruk lagi Dia Bersama dengan _Beast Summoner! _ Akan semakin sulit untuk mengalahkannya! Lalu bagaimana status Underworld sekarang?"

" Maou Leviathan berhasil mendesak mereka mundur! Untuk sesaat Underworld aman!" balas Ino. "Tapi para iblis malah mencurigai para malaikat jatuh sebagai dalang dari semua ini…" sambungnya. Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

"Souka! Tenanglah para Maou tidak akan sebodoh itu dalam mengambil keputusan,mereka pasti akan menyelidikinya! Mungkin kita dapat memanfaatkan mereka! apa ada lagi?" balas Naruto

"Satu lagi salah satu dari teman sekelas anda tengah di incar oleh para malaikat jatuh!"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar informasi dari Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Hyoudou Issei! Dia memiliki Sacread Gear _Boost Gear _dan dianggap berbahaya oleh beberapa malaikat jatuh!"

" _Welsh Dragon _ya? Pantas saja aku merasakan aura yang kuat dari bocah itu!"

"lalu apa rencana anda Master?"

"Tidak ada!"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. Naruto menatap Ino dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau dapat merasakan aura iblis yang cukup kuat di sini bukan Ino?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan singkat dari Ino.

"Aku dapat merasakan aura yang kuat dari dua orang yang kutemui pagi ini! Terutama aura gadis ber oppai bes- maksudku gadis berambut merah yang kulihat tadi! Mungkin dia adalah salah satu iblis tingkat atas! Aku yakin dia telah merencanakan sesuatu pada bocah naga itu!"

"Oh souka! Kalau begitu hanya informasi ini saja yang dapat saya berikan master!" ucap Ino dia membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan munculah sebuah lingkaran sihir di sekitar tubuhnya seketika itu pula dia menghilang.

Naruto kembali menatap langit, dia memejamkan maatanya kembali. 'akan sedikit sulit untuk menemukanmuu Nee-chan! Tunggulah aku!' batin Naruto.

O

O

O

O

**To Be Continue….**

Yosh semoga tulisan saya ini nggak terlalu buruk lagi…

Dan makasih buat review serta kritik dan saranya. Soal kushina saya memang kurang teliti dengan itu jadi mohon maklumi author nubi ini…

Dan soal pair jujur saya masih bingung, kalo saya buat incest sama Naruko char DxD yang kawaii jadi ngga ke pake..trs klo sama Naruko juga bakalan masih lama.

Mungkin bakal saya jadiin harem aja dan nanti di akhir ada satu MainPair nya!

Trs soal kekuatan saya bakalan buat beda sama guilty crown walau pun mungkin ada beberapa yang sama.

Sekian dari saya mohon Review saran maupun kritikan reader semua!

SanKyuuuu


	3. Chapter 3 : The Devils

**Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kisimoto &amp; Highchool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supranatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo**

_Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan orang dia sayangi._

**Chapter 2 : The Devil**

**Guilty Hand**

** ⃝-⃝-⃝-⃝**

Sudah lima hari semenjak Naruto pindah ke Kuoh Academy dia telah banyak menyelidiki tentang para iblis di sekolah barunya ini. Dan dari apa yang dia temukan dari penyelidikanya adalah hal yang tak pernhaah ia duga. Dua dari sekian iblis di sekolah ini adalahh adik dari para Maou, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Adik dari Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan kedua. Lalu tentang iformasi yang di berikan ino tentang Issei dan Sacread Gearnya yang benar benar terjadi. Dua hari yang lalu Issei bercerita tentang pacar barunya kepada Matsuda dan Motohama, Naruto sempat mendengar percakapan mereka saat itu. Tapi hari berikutnya sesuatu yang janggal terjadi kedua sahabat mesumnya tidak mengenal pacar Issei dan menganggap itu hanya pacar khayalan Issei. Dan pada hari yang sama pula Naruto dapat merasakan aura Issei berubah. Dia seperti memiliki dua aura yang bertubrukan, aura naga dan aura iblis menjadi satu dalam tubuh Issei. Dan dari situ Naruto dapat menyimpulkan jika Rias Gremory atau mungkin Sona Sitri telah merubah Issei menjadi salah satu bidaknya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke atap. Dia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong bangunan itu syal merah yang ia pakai terlihatdi pakainya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berbelok menuju ke lorong selanjutnya tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi begitu saja, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sekali berpapasan dengannya.

**Boiiinggg **

Naruto dan orang yang menbaraknya pun juga terjatuh. Gerak jatuh Naruto seperti di slow motion di mana dia masih dapat memikirkan sesuatu saat jatuh.

'Ehehh aura ini? Sensasi ini? Jangan-jangan….' Batin Naruto mulai berkecemuk.

Naruto sedikit tekejut ketika mearasakan sensasi aneh saat menabrak orang tadi. Dia pun teersentak saat menyadari sensasi serta aura tadi.

'….Oppai! Ini Oppai Rias-senpai'

Batin Naruto dengan Gaje. Dia dapat merasakan aura iblis yang kuat dari oppai orang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory, adik Maou Lucifer serta penerus keluarga Gremory.

**Bruuukk**

Terdengar suara pantat yang menyentuhjatuh pada lantai lorong koridor sekolah itu. Naruto segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mencoba menolong gadis di depannya agar terlihat Gentle.

"G-gomenasai aku tidak sengaja!" Ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk dan setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Rias.

"Mari biar ku bantu…" sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Rias menerima uluran tangan Naruto tapi saat tangan mereka saling bersentuhan Rias merasasakn Aura kuat yang aneh dari pria di depannya ini dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

'Pperasaan aneh apa tadi itu?' batin Rias yang telah berdiri lagi. Dia memandang poria di depannya yang bternyata Kouhei nya. Dapat Rias rasakan Aura kuat menguar dari pria didepannya ini, terutama pada bagian tangan kanannya.

"Go-gomenasai Senpai! A-aku tidak sengaja tolong maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk, apa yang ia katakankatakana dan lakukana berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. 'Kuso! Tak kusangka aku harus menunduk di depan wanita ini' batin Naruto semua yang dia ucapkan hanyalah sendiwara agar Rias tidak curiga padanya dia tahu jika Rias sudah merasakan aura dari tangannya. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah Raja dan Raja tidak akan pernah menudukan kepala pada orang lain. Masih dalam posisi membungkuk Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Rias.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula aku juga salah karena tidak melihatmu!" ucap Rias di sertai senyuman yang dapat membuat kaum adam mimisan. Naruto pun mendongak, dia memasang ekspresi terkejut agar dapat mengelabuhi Rias dia tidak ingin ada yang curiga padanya terutama gadis di depannya itu yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer.

"A-arigatou Rias- senpai"

"Ya! Tak masalah! Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap Rias sambil melenggang pergi. NarutoDia mentap kepergian adik dari Maou Lucifer itu ndan dapat dia lihat rambut merah yang tergerai dengan indah. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju atap yang tertunda karena gadis merah beroppai besar tadi.

**Scence Break….**

Waktu yang ditunggu tunggu pun tiba, ya ini adalah saat untuk pulang. Naruto dia agak sedikit terlambat pulang karena mengerjakan tugas piket sendirian. Dia Naruto tengah berjalan menuju apartemennya dania melewati sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat berjalannya. Dia merasakan dua aura yang tak asing dari taman itu , dia berjalan menuju taman itutiu dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke saku. Narutodia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari taman itu. Dapat dia lihat Issei tengah di kejar oleh seorang malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat jautuh itu terbang tepat di atas Issei dan setelah itu dia mendarat tepat di depannya. Issei yang melihat malaikatta bjatuh itu berada di depannya kembali mencoba melarikan diri tapi sepertinya kali ini maliakat jatuh itu tidak main main dia menciptakan tombak cahaya dan langsung melemparkannya pada Issei. Dan tepat sasaran, tombak itu menembus perut Issei.

"Kuso! Ini lebih parah dari pada Yuma-chan!" ucap Issei mencoba mencabut tombak cahaya itu tapi dia merasa sangat sakit saat menyentuh tombak itu.

"Heh Cahaya adalah racun yang mematikan untuk iblis!" ucap malaikat jatuh tadi, dia menatap Issei yang masih meringis kesakitan "Tak kusangka kau cukup tangguh juga bocah!" sambung pria gagak yang tengah berdiri menatap Issei. Ddia keambali menciptakan sebuah tombak tapi saat hendak melemparkannya sebuah sihirkekuatan menghancurkan tombask itu. Mamalaikat itu sedikit nterkejut dia mengira jika Issei yang melakukan itu,tapi ternyata seseorang datang dari sebuah ligkaran sihir berwarna merah yang melakukannya. Dia adalah Rias gremory,Malaikat jatuh itu menciptakan sebuah tombak lagi dan melemparkannya pada Riuas tapi tombaknya tiba tiba saja terlempar begitu saja dan setelah itu di samping Rrias datang seorang gadis loli yang terlihat tengah melindunginya dia adalah rook milik Rias, Koneko Toujou

"Sialan Kau!" teriak malaikat jatuh itu ia menciptakan tombak cahaya lagi dan meenyerang Rias, tapi belum sempatampai mencapainya sebuah petir tiba tiba datang dan hampir mengenainya untunglah dia memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga dia bias sedikit menghindari petir itu walaupun masih sedikit terkena efek ledakannya. Lalu muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut bergaya pony-tail di sebelah Rias sang pendeta petir Hhimejima Akeno. .A

"Rambut merah? Keluargalan Gremory kah? Tak kusangka yang datang adalah pewaris keluarga gremory langsung!" ucap malaikat jatuh tadi. Ddia baru menyadari jika orang yang datang adalah pewaris keluarga Ggremory,Rias.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau bermain-main dengan anak itu! jika kau melakukan hal yang buruk buruk padanya aku tidak akan main-main!"ucap orang Rias

"Apa dia keluargamu? Sebaiknya kau jangan membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri,atau mungkin akan ada orang sepertiku yang mengincarnya."

"Tterima kasih atas saranmu Tuan malaikat jatuh!"

Setelah itu malaikat jatuh tadi pergi, Rias Akeno dan Koneko emendekati Issei yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aaku ceroboh! Tak kusangka dia akan berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh lagi!"

"Jijika begini dia akan mati Rias,…"

"Akui tidak akan membiarkannya mati!" ucap Rias dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba Akeno merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka tak jauh dari sana aura orang itu sungguh aneh.

"Rias! Ada yang mengawasi kita!" ucap akeno. Rias yang mendengar akeno langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman dia pun mulai memfokuskan indranya untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang mengawasinya.

"Akeno, Koneko! Jangan lengah! Aku merasakan aura asing" ucap Rias dia merasakan aura y auang asing.

"Siapa kau?! Keluarlah! Apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Rias. Sementara itu Naruto yang merasa sudah ketahuan masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dia bersaendaer pada pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya,, lalu dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Wahh ternyata ketahuan juga ya!" ucap Naruto yang tengah berjalan keluar dari tempatnya tadi dengan tangan di masukan ke saku celana. Rias dan para bidaknya akeno dan Koneko sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang yang keluar tadi mengenakan seragam SMA Kuoh, terlihat Rriaslah yang paling terkejut dia mengenal orang ini karena tadi siang mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Tak kusangka dua Onee-sama Kuoh adalah Iblis!" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Rias dan Akeno terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan pria di depan pedan mereka ini. "Ahh ternyata Maskot SMAma Kuoh juga Iblis ya!" sambung Naruto yang mengalihkan panadangannya pada Koneko.

"Siapa kau?! Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Rias dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah Kouhei mu Rias-senpai! Dan tidak ada yang ku inginkan! Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat kejadian menarik ini! Jadi tidak masalah bukan?" Aku adalah juniormu Rias Gremory-senpai dan tidak ada yang ku inginkan! Dan juga Aku akan tutup mulut tentang kejadian ini!" balas Naruto dengan tenang

"Jangan main-main denganku orang asing!" teriak Rias.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bermain-main denganmu Rias-senpai! Dan sepertinya aku tidak punya urusan lain disini, jadi aku pergi!" Naruto .

"Oh ya, jika kau tidak cepat membawa bocah naga itu dia akan mati loh!" sambung Naruto sembari berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Rias mulai geram dengan pria yang sepertinya meremehkannya, dia menembakan _Power Of Destruction_ pada naruto dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Merasa ada bahaya yang menuju ke arahnya membuat naruto menoleh, dan benar saja sebuah tembakan _Power Of Destruction_ mengarah padanya. Dia berbalik dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

**DUAARRRR**

dan para bidaknya hanya menatap kerergian Naruto.

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi,asap yang cukup tebal mengepul disana.

"Rias apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mencoba membununya?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Dia membuatku kesal! Dia meremehkanku Akeno!" balas Rias singkat. Mereka mengira Naruto telah mati karena _Power Of Destruction_ Rias. Tapi mereka dugaan mereka salah, setelah asap tadi hilang Naruto masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan yang direntangkan kedepan dan sebelah tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku. Matanya menatap tajam pada Rias dan para bidaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu Rias Gremory? Tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertempur malam ini" ucap Naruto yang mulai memancarkan energinya. Rias dan bidaknya menelan ludah ketika merasakan pancaran energy Naruto yang sangat besar. Bahkan Koneko terlihat mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sepertinya mereka telah salah berurusan dengan orang ini.

"Untuk kali ini kalian selamat! Tapi aku tidak menjamin lain kali!" Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi meningggalkan tempat itu. Rias dan para bidaknya hanya menatapkepergian Naruto.

"Sudah ku katakankan? Jangan terpancing emosi Rias-Bucchou! Dia sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan!" ucap Akeno.

"Gomen Akeno,aku terlalu terbawa emosi! Dan Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk pada Issei! Dan Akeno aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang pria anak itu!" ucap Rias.

"Hai' hai' Buchou!" baalas Akeno dengan senyum misteriusnya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di sekitar mereka lalu mereka menghilang dalkam lkingkaran sihir itu.

** ⃝-⃝-⃝-⃝**

**Unknown place**

Disebuah ruangan yang memiliki pencahayaan minim terlihat seorang dengan topeng spiral tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana, di sampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang mengenakan topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Dan tepat di depan orang itu terlihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan topeng berebentuk tegkorak tengah menunduk.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah menemukan Pengguna yang lain?" Tanya pria bertopeng spiral.

"Hai' ! kami telah menemukan lokasinya Tobi-sama!" balas salah satu dari sekian orang yang mengenakan topeng tengkorak.

"Jangan menggunakan Segel Gaib kekuatan yang kuberikan dengan terburu-buru atau tubuhmu akan hancur! Gunakan saat terdesak saja!" Kini giliran sang gadis yang bicara dangan Nada yang begitu tajam. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"Hai' saya mengerti Eve-sama! Kalau begitu kami akan segera melakuakannya sesuai Rencana andaancarkab serangan!" balas pria bertopeng tengkorak tadi

"Jangan sampai gagal!" ucap Tobi dan dijawab anggukan oleh pria bertopeng tengkorak,

"Saya mengerti! Kalau begitu kami pergi!" Ddia membungkukan badan dan perlahan tubuhnyha menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir di sekitarnya.

** ⃝-⃝-⃝-⃝**

Setelah kejadian tadi malam Naruto selalu merasa sekarang dirinyalah yang diawasai dan di seidiki. 'Yare yare! Kurasa dia mulai curiga padaku! Apa boleh buat! Ini sebuah Ironi aku mengawasi mereka tapi kenapa mereka juga mengawasiku? Siapa yang salah?' batin Naruto dengan sweetdrop. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dengan kasar. Dapat dia lihat wajah ambigu Issei yang terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dia penasaran apakah Issei mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Naruto memasang sebuah seringaian.

"Hyoudo-san! Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat lesu" ucap Naruto. Issei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu orang tampan!"

"Aapa terjadi hal yang buruk semalam?"

Dapat Naruto lihat wajah Issei yang berubah, dia menyeringai melihat perubahan itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tapi kesenangannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar teriakan gaje dari para gadis lalu di saat yang sama seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Hyoudou Issei-kun?" ucap orang tadi dia adalah Yuuto Kiba salah satu dari bidak Rias Gremory. Issei menatap Kiba dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Yuuto?"

"Ah aku diminta Buchou untuk memberitahukan agar kau datang ke klub penelitian lmu Gaib setelah pelajaran selesai?"

"Buchou? Klub penelitian ilmu gaib?"

"Rias Gremory-senpai beliau ingin kau datang ke gedung sekolah lama karena klub kami ada di sana"

"Oh souka! Baiklah aku akan datang" ucap Issei. Kiba mengalihkan pandagannya pada Naruto yang sejak tadi diam di tempat duduknya.

"Anata mo! Namikaze Naruto-san!" ucap kiba pada pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk manis di kursinya. Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Eh? Aku?" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan di balas anggukan singkat yang disertai senyuman dari Kiba. 'sepertinya aku akan di introgasi' batin Naruto sweetdrop.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi setelah pelajaran selesai! Jaa naa!" ucap kiba sembari meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

**Skip –after school (**Kaya judul hentai aja :v)

Pelajaran pun selesai, banyak murid yang telah pulang tapi berbeda dengan Naruto dan Issei yang masih duduk di kelasnya menanti kiba yang berkata akan menjemput mereka. Tak lama kemudian datanglah kiba dan langsung menuju mereka.

"Gomen sedikit lama! Kalau begitu silahkan ikuti aku!" ucap kiba dan di balas anggukan dari NaruIssei (ini bukanYaoi ya ._.). Mereka pun berjalan melewati lorong koridor sekolah. Tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan ketua osis Sona Sitri, mereka menundukan kepala saat berepapasan dengannya. Tapi berebeda dengan Naruto yang bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sona. Issei yang melihat tingkah Naruto menjadi sedikit geram.

"Woy Namikaze! Apa-apan sikap mu itu hah? Kau terlihat tidak menghormati Senpaimu terlebih lagi dia adalah ketuua Osis! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" Ucap Issei dengan Nada yang meninggi. Kiba juga sebenarnya merasakan hal sama dengan Issei dia merasa Naruto tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali. Naruto menutup matanya dan sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Raja tidak pernah menundukan kepalanya pada siapapun!" ucap Naruto,sifat asli seorang raja mulai kelihatan pada diri Naruto. Dia tidak ingin bersandiwara lagi untuk apa bersandiwara jika itu bahkan akan menghambarmu?

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Issei semakin geram dengan orang di depannya ini.

"Orang dengan IQ rendah sepertimu takan mengerti apapun!" balas Naruto dengan tenang. Issei yang amarahnya telah mencapai ubn-ubun tidak bias mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dia mencengkram kerah Naruto dan mengangkatnya, Issei menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"HOI! APA KAU INGIN KU HAJAR HAH? KAU TERLALU SOMBONG PIRANG!" teriak Issei suaranya menggema di koridor itu. Sona yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka ikut menoleh melihat perkelaian itu.

"Apa kau tuli Hyoudou Issei-san? Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? 'Raja tidak akan menundukan kepala mereka pada orang lain'!" Naruto menatap Issei dengan tatapan Intens dan terlihat mata shapierre nya mejadi sangat tajam dia mengeluarkan pancaran energy dengan jumalah besar. Issei yang mentap Naruto menjadi gemetaran dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto, badannya gemetaran dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang saat melihat mata yang seakan tanpa dasar itu. Sementara itu Kiba yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto pun juga merasakan hal yang sama tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran seakan energinya keluar dengan paksa dari tubhnya.

Sementara itu Sona yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto juga merasakan aura yang sangat kuat,walaupun dia iblis kelas atas tapi tetap saja dalam jarak seperti ini dia dapat merasakan aura dan pancaran yang sangat kuat dan begitu dalam. 'a-apa itu? aura yang aneh! Kenapa Rias berhubungan dengan orang asing ini?' batin Sona. Dia merasa sedikit gemetaran, Sona memutuskan untuk menjauhi tempat itu untuk menghindari efek dari aura Naruto tadi.

Issei merasa jika Naruto bukan orang sembarangan,dia telah salah mencari masalah dengan pria pirang itu.

'Pe-perasaan apa ini? Si-Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?' batin Issei sementara itu Kiba yang masih gemetaran mencoba untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar.

"Su-sudahlah Namikaze-san! Sebaiknya kita segera menemui Buchou! Tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu bukan?" ucap Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana. Naruto menghilangkan pancaran energinya.

"Ya! Kau benar Kiba-san! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" balas Naruto. mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat Rias. Tak ada pembicaraan setelah insiden tadi, Issei terlihat masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berada di gedung lama.

"Yosh kita sudah sampai" ucap kiba yang kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Buchou aku sudah membawa mereka" ucap kiba. Issei dan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Issei sangat heboh ketika melihat ada Koneko,salah satu dari murid yang sangat terkenal karena tubuh lolinya juga merupakan Maskot SMA Kuoh. Lalu Issei mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan dan dia melihat sebuah kamar mandi yang hanya menggunakan gorden sebagai penutupnya dan itu membuat setiap orang yang mandi memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya Issei dapat melihat seseorang tengah mandi, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan lekuk tubuh orang itu. Sementara Issei sedang mengagumi semua hal yang ada di ruangan itu, Naruto memilih untuk duduk di kursi sofa sebelah Koneko dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Saat asik mengetik pesan sebuah suara mengintrupsi indra pendengarannya.

"Naruto-senpai,Apa kau mau kue?" ucap koneko dengan nada datar, dia menyodorkan sebuah piring dengan kue coklat pada Naruto. Naruto menghentikan aktivitas mengetikya dan menatap gadis loli di sebelahnya ini dia menerima kue yang di berikan koneko.

"Arigatou Koneko-chan!" ucap naruto dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh koneko. Tak lama kemudian Rias keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Aku tidak sempat mandi karena terlalu sibuk semalam." ucap Rias. Setelah itu Rias membicaraka hal yang cukup penting dengan Issei dia menjelaskan jika Issei bukanlah manusia lagi dan juga semua yang Rias ketahui tentang pertikaian 3 fraksi besar. Sementara itu naruto masih menikmati kue yang di berikan Koneko dengan tenang, dia dapat melihat wajah Issei yang terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasan Rias. Tak lama kemudian Rias selesai dengan Issei dan kini ia menatap Naruto yang sedang membaca pesan dari kakeknya. Rias sedikit menunduk ketika menatap Naruto

"Namikaze Naruto-san aku minta maaf atas insiden tadi malam,aku terlalu terbawa emosi! Dan Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan semalam ? dan juga siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Rias yang telah mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto. Naruto menutup ponselnya dan balik mentap rias.

"Tidak usah pikirkan kejadian semalam Rias-Senpai! Dan semalam tidak ada yang kulakukan! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan soal siapa aku, aku hanyalah anak SMA yang bersekolah di Kuoh academy dan sekelas dengan makhluk mesum yang selalu membuat masalah di kelas!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Issei. Sementara itu semua yang disana terlihat sweetdrop dengan penjelasan naruto.

"Bu-bukan itu yang ku maksud Naruto-san! Tapi tentang hal lain…" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum hambar. Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari Rias barusan.

"Mu-mungkinkah? K-kau ingin mengetahui semua hal dariku?" Tanya Naruto, Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto tapi dia sedikit heran kenapa Naruto tergagap begitu.

"Ri-rias Gremory! Ke-kenapa kau ingin mengetahui hal lain dari ku? A-apa kau menyukaiku? Cinta pandangan pertama kah?" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya sementara itu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya sweetdrop dan memasang face palm melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"EH? Bu-bukan hal itu Naruto-san, a-aku hanya ingin mengetui identitas aslimu saja!" ucap Rias yang mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto tergagap, dia berharap semoga pemuda di depannya ini segera mengerti dengan yang dia katakan.

"O-oh souka! Go-gomen tentang yang barusan!" ucap Naruto yang mencoba untuk stay cool dan Sweetdrop pun tak terhindarkan akibat tingkah dari Naruto itu. Bahkan Koneko gadis yang di kenal memiliki wajah datar kini hanya face palm karena kelakuan Senpainya ini.

"Soal siapa diriku, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat! Jadi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memberikan indentitas ku!" ucap Naruto., kini dia telah kembali ke Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengalihkan pengawasanku padamu Naruto-san!" ucap Rias dengan nada sensualnya yang dapat membuat setiap kaum adam menelan ludah.

"Maaa aku sangat senang di awasi olehmu Rias Gremory-senpai! Kalau begitu urusanku disini selesai bukan?" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias. dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan menatap semua yang ada di sana dengan ekor matanya. "Oh ya satu lagi…" ucap Naruto, dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, semua yang ada di sana terlihat tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu urusanku mengerti?" ucap Naruto dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

** ⃝-⃝-⃝-⃝**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Rias mengundang Naruto dan benar saja dia merasa selalu diawasi dari jauh oleh seseroang. Kemarin adalah hari yang cukup menarik baginya, dia meihat Issei bersama dengan sesorang biarawati yang mungkin baru pindah ke gereja di Kuoh. Naruto berpikir mungkin itu akan menjadi kisah cinta terlarang bagi mereka. Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di atap sekolah untuk sekedar melihat awan, tempat itu menjadi tempat favourite Naruto sekarang. Sedang asik dengan kegiatannya tiba-tiba sebuah lingkarang sihir muncul dan menampakan seorang gadis dengan surai pirang disana. Naruto menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis di belakangnya itu.

"Saya mendapat informasi penting master!"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia penasaran informasi apa yang di bawa Ino kali ini.

"Saya menemukan pengguna Accursed Ability di kota ini!"

Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat Naruto semakin tertarik,dia membalikan badanya untuk menatap Ino.

"katakan semua yang kau ketahui Ino!" ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Dia adalah seorang gadis,saya melihat dia mengeenakan seragam Smp Kuoh! Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Uzumaki Sara! Saya akan mengirimkan fotonya melalui e-mail" ucap Ino panjang lebar

"Oh souka baiklah! Jadi apa dia lol- maksudku apa kekuatannya?" Tanya Naruto. Ino sweetdrop melihat kebiasaan masternya yang sering keceplosan.

"Master apa pertanyaan pertama perlu kujawab?" Tanya Ino dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Naruto, Ino semakin sweetdrop melihat tingkah sang master. Dia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Dia tidak loli master! dan kekuatannya adalah nyanyian,dia menggunakan nyanyiannya sebagai ilusi akan sangat merepotkan jika kita berurusan dengan dia! "

"Terima kasih intuk informasinya Ino!"

"Hai'! master apa rencana anda selanjutnya?" Tanya Ino. Naruto menoleh kepada Ino.

"Tentu saja mengajak dia kencan!" balas Naruto tanpa dosa. Ino memasang wajah face palm melihat sang master

"Apa kau akan merekrutnya master?"

Naruto menyeringai medengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau tidak harus menanyakan sesuatu yang telah kau ketahui jawabannya kan Ino?" Tanya Naruto disertai seringaiannya, Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapi masternya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat masternya memasang sebuah seringaian.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi master!" ucap Ino dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju halaman sekolah yang cukup luas,sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Yosh! Game hajimenasho!" ucapnya. Dia melangkah menuruni tangga dan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**To Be Continue…..**_

Yo Reader-san! Sankyuu buat Review kritik maupun saran di chap sebelumnya!

Gommen kalau chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran!

Soal kekuatan mungkin saya ambil dikit dari Guilty crown, klo soal Api punya Ogami Rei saya pertimbangin dulu..Author ga mau bikin Naruto jadi terlalu Over atau GodLike! Soal lemon, saya jga masih blm yakin :3 blm ngerti cara bikin lemon yang benar!

Buat chapter-chapter awal mungkin actnya baru dikit, tapi nanti secara bertahab pasti dilebihin.

Buat pair ada yang mau saran? Di sini saya mau buat Harem jadi tolong saran Charnya ya!

Dan semoga chap ini ngga terlalu buruk juga…

Sekian sambutan dari Author nista ini! Jaaaa sampai ketemu dichap awal…..

SANKYUU BUAT PARA READER!

**Kaburagi Ogami Log Out**

e


	4. Chapter 4 : New Guidelines

**Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kisimoto &amp; Highchool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supranatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo**

_Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan orang dia sayangi._

**Guilty Hand : Right Hand Of King**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Mashashi Kisimoto &amp; Highchool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supranatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo**

_Summary : Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dia hanyalah seorang pendosa yang ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di sayanginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan orang dia sayangi._

**Chapter 3 : New Guidelines**

Naruto telah menentukan rencana selanjutnya, ya dia berencana merekrut orang yang Ino katakan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan keluar sekolahnya, ya pelajaran hari ini telah selesai dan dia berencana melancarkan serangannya hari ini juga(?). Dia berjalan sambil melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Jadi gadis ini yang Ino katakan! Ino salah menilainya! Gadis ini Loli!" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. "Yosha! Ini saatnya untuk ke SMP Kuoh!" sambungnya. Dia terus berjalan menuju keluar sekolah tapi saat hendak melangkah lebih jauh,sebuah suara feminim mengintrupsi pendengarannya.

"Naruto-Senpai!" ucap suara feminim nan datar yang datang di pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis loli berada tak jauh darinya.

"Koneko-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis loli yang ternyata Koneko. Koneko berdiri di depan Naruto,wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"A-ano..a-apa Senpai bisa menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini?" ucap Koneko dengan sedikit gugup. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gadis didepannya itu gugup tapi wajah dan perkataannya masih tetap datar.

"Etto.. Sumimasen Koneko-chan! Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa,aku ada sedikit urusan Hari ini! Go-gomenasai!" ucap Naruto yang sedikit tidak enak dengan gadis di depannya ini.

"O-oh souka!" terlihat Raut datar Koneko mulai berubah,raut wajah kecewalah yang sekarang terpajang di wajah Moe itu. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut Koneko pun merasa sedikit bersalah karena menolak ajakan gadis loli itu.

"Go-gomen Koneko-chan! Tapi aku janji lain kali pasti akan menemanimu!" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur Koneko.  
"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Koneko-chan! Aku janji lain kali aku akan menemanimu ke toko buku dan mengajakmu kencan!" sambung Naruto. Dia mengusap kepala Koneko dan pergi meninggalkan gadis loli itu. Terlihat semburat merah muncul di wajah Koneko.

Naruto pun meninggalkan Koneko yang menatap kepergian dirinya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan dengan tenang. Kali ini tujuannya adalah SMP Kuoh. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Kuoh.

"Sebenarya apa yang terjadi dengan Koneko-chan ya? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan perubahan sifat Koneko hari ini.

Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang ia inginkan dan tak lama setelah itu dia pun sampai di depan gerbang SMP Kuoh.

"Sepertinya dia belum keluar! Lebih baik aku menunggunya disini!"ucap Naruto, dia menyenderkan dirinya di sebuah beton yang terdapat di sebelah gerbang itu. Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku celana dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sandiwara lagi ya?" ucap Naruto. Beberapa saat setelahnya suara bel pun terdengar. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat murid SMP itu mulai keluar dari sekolah. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan melihat foto seorang gadis berambut merah. Cukup sulit menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal jika hanya mengandalkan ingatan bukan?

Terlihat beberapa murid SMP heran dengan keberadaan Naruto. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang murid SMA berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Dan juga terjadi hal yang tidak Naruto inginkan yaitu tatapan kagum dari beberapa gadis SMP itu ketika melihat seorang Naamikaze Naruto, tak hanya itu beberapa Uke dari SMP itu juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata berbentuk hati dan itu membuat Naruto ingin muntah. Beberapa menit pun telah berlalu, dan Naruto belum menemukan orang yang di carinya.

'Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?' batin Naruto. Dia berpikir mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya dan berniat untuk pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pembullyan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa murid laki-laki tengah mengelilingi seorang gadis yang Naruto cari, dia sedikit menyeringai melihat pembullyan itu. 'ini kesempatan ku!' batin Naruto.

"Oi Sara! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kami membayarmu?" ujar seorang siswa. Sementara itu yang di tanya hanya diam dan menunjukan ekperesi yang entah bagaimana mengartikannya.

"Ayolah! Kau sering bermain dengan paman-paman tua kan?" Tanya seorang siswa lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" kini sang gadis mulai berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh ayolah tidak usah berpura-pura! Katsuko bilang kau sering pergi ke hotel dekat rumahnya bersama dengan paman-paman tua! Oh aku ingin mendengar desahanmu! Apakah akan tetap datar seperti ini?" ucap siswa lain dengan wajah mesum.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu" balas Sara datar. Seorang murid mendekat dan memegang pundak Sara. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sara. "Ayolah! Kau tidak perlu malu mengatakannya pada kami!" ucap Murid tadi tepat di telinga Sara,dia lalu meniup telinga Sara dan membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan bocah di depannya mulai jengkel.

"Oi oi oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" ucap Naruto. dia memasukan tangannya ke saku agar terlihat lebih cool. Siswa yang mengelilingi Sara menoleh ke arah Naruto,terlihat tatapan tak suka tepampang di wajah mereka.

"Haaahh?! Apa urusanmu Nii-san?! Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan gadis ini saja! Apa itu masalah untukmu? Atau kau juga ingin bermain dengan dia?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan anak SMA sepertimu disini? " Tanya murid yang lain. Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar perkataan bocah kurang ajar di depannya ini. 'Cih Bocah bocah ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel! Mungkin mereka telah terpengaruh oleh GGS!' batin Naruto. Sementara itu Sara masih memasang wajah datarnya ketika melihat Naruto menuju ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja masalah Gaki! Aku memiliki urusan penting disini! Yaitu…." Naruto mendekati Sara dan dengan paksa menjauhkan bocah-bocah belum sunat yang telah terpengaruh GGS ini. Naruto memeluk Sara dari belakang dan meletakan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu.

"…menjemput pacarku! Jadi jika kalian macam-macam dengannya,akan ku hajar kalian!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Sementara itu Sara terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan dari pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya ini.

"Ku-kuso! Teryata dia sudah punya pacar! Katsuko sialan! Dia telah membohongi kita!" ucap salah satu murid tadi.

"Ne Gaki! Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?!" ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang semakin menyeramkan.

"A-ayo pergi!" murid yang tadi mengelilingi Sara pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena kemesraan mereka. Merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto menarik Sara menjauhi tempat itu dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Toko besi- ralat maksudnya toko Shushi. Naruto menarik Sara masuk ke toko Sushi itu dan duduk disebuah meja dekat jendela.

"Ah Gomen tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang aneh tadi!" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga berterima kasih pada Nii-san karena telah menyelamatkanku!" balas Sara dengan Nada datar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hai' aku baik-baik saja!" balas Sara.

"Oh ya kau benar Sara kan?" Tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sara.

"Kenapa Nii-san tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Nii-san? Dan apakah Nii-san memiliki urusan denganku?"

"A-ah soal itu.. Se-sebenarnya aku sering melihatmu saat pulang sekolah! D-dan aku bertanya pada teman-temanmu tentang namamu! Se-sebenarnya a-aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu! Ahahaha" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Oh Souka! Jadi Nii-san tertarik pada gadis SMP sepertiku ya?" Tanya Sara datar dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"jadi benar dugaanku Nii-san Lolicon kan?" Tanya Sara tanpa dosa. Bagaikan di sambar petir milik Akeno Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya ini. 'A-apa!? A-apakah aku benar-benar terlihat seperti lolicon? TIDAAAKKK!' batin Naruto nista.

"J-jadi kau menganggapku lolicon ya?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah menangis ala anime.

"Ya! Aku pernah membaca tentang seorang pria yang menyukai gadis dibawah umur adalah lolicon! Sudah jelas bukan jika Nii-san adalah lolicon karena menyukaiku?!" Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya.

"TIDAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Naruto Gaje, kali ini bukanlah sandiwara belaka tapi teriakan itu benar-benar berasal dari hati Naruto, dia tidak menyangka ternyata sandiwaranya ini membuat dia menjadi lolicon. Para pengunjung tempat itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda-beda karena teriakan Gaje Naruto.

Sementara Ino yang tengah mengawasi masternya kembali Sweetdrop melihat masternya. 'Itu bukan sandiwara ya?' batin Ino. Dia menundukan kepalanya,dia meletakan tangannya di dada 'Semoga kau diampuni master! Ku harap tuhan menuntunmu ke jalan lolicon yang benar!' batin Ino semakin nista.

…Back to Naruto….

"Sara! Aku tidak peduli jika menjadi lolicon! Tapi aku ingin bilang jika aku menykaimu! Apa kau mau berpacaran denganku?" ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan penuh. Sara terdiam sejenak.

"Gomenasai Nii-san! Tapi aku tidak bias! Aku tidak yakin bila harus berpacaran dengan Lolicon! Gommenasai!" ujar Sara enteng. Beda lagi dengan Naruto yang membulatkan Matanya.

"A-apa? K-kau menolaku? TIDAAAAKKKK!" Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian di toko itu. 'Sa-sandiwara ku gagal? Ti-tidak mungkin! Gadis ini benar-benar hebat! KUSOO! Dia juga telah mengalahkanku dengan menurunkan mentalku' batin Naruto.

"Ya… secara tidak langsung aku menolakmu Nii-san!" ucap Sara sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Naruto maengejar Sara yang telah keluar dari toko itu.

"Sara! Tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi!"ucap Naruto. Sara yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto pun membalika tubuhnya.

"Nii-san! Jika kau benar menyukaiku sebaiknya kita harus lebih mengenal lagi! Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan untukmu dengan syarat kau harus bias membuatku tertarik padamu!" ucap Sara dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Sementara Ino yang melihat masternya di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tak ku sangka! Master kalah telak,kau hebat Sara Uzumaki! Kau dapat menundukan sang Raja!" ujar Ino entah pada siapa. "Tapi aku yakin master tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Jadi…." Ino menatap sang master yang sekarang tengah menyeringai dengan bengis seakan dia berkata 'Lihat saja Sara! Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku' Ino meletakan tangan kanannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga kau selamat Sara!"

Ino membuka matanya "Yosh, saatnya melanjutkan tugas!" gumam Ino dan segera pergi untuk mengawasi Sara lagi.

Sementara Naruto yang merasa misinya telah gagal pun memilih untuk kembali ke apartementnya untuk merenungkan sifat loliconnya ini.

**Naruto's apartement….**

Terlihat Naruto tengah berada di dekat jendela apartementnya, dia menatap ke langit yang di hiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama yang indah. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT DRRTTT

Getaran dari ponselnya membuatt dia haruss menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap ke layar ponselnya,alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Nama orang yang menelpon.

"Ino? Jarang-jarang dia menelponku" Naruto mengangkat telepon dari Ino.

"Moshi mosh-"

{Master! Sara sedang dalam bahaya!}

"Bahaya? Apa maksudmu Ino?"

{Dia tiba-tiba di kejar oleh orang-orang misterius! Mereka mengenakan topeng tengkorak! Aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku sampai anda datang Master!}

"Dimana Posisi kalian Ino?"

{Pabrik tua di pinggiran kota Kuoh! Aku akan pergi master!}

"Tungg-"

Tuuutt tuuut tuuuuut

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah menutup teleponya. Naruto memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. Dia berjongkok dan meletakan tangan kanannya di lantai. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarana biru muncul di bawah kakinya.

**[Void Activated]**

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru membungkus kakinya dan menjadi sebuahIron Legging berwarna hitam. Dia membuka jendela apartementnya dan berdiri tepat di pinggir jendela itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menyeringai,sebuah seringaian yang dapat membuat seorang bocah menangis.

"Ini adalah kesempatanku mendapatkan Sara!" ucap Naruto, dia membuka matanya dan melompat dari jendela apartementnya. Dia melompat dari atap ke atap seperti seorang Shinobi. Naruto menuju ke pabrik yang di beritahukan Ino, tak lama kemudian dia melihat pabrik yang ia cari. Dia dapat merasakan Aura malaikat jatuh disana tapi ada aura lain yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Dia mendekat ke pabrik itu dan berdiri di depan gerbang pabrik itu.

"Di sini ya? Yosh! Game Hajimemasho!"

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam pabrik itu, membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan saat dia telah masuk terlihat Ino dan Sara telah dikepung oleh 9 orang dengan topeng tengkorak. Seketika itu ke 9 orang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Sara dan Ino mereka melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk pabrik itu dengan sebuah Iron Legging berwarna hitam yang menghiasai kakinya. Ino terlihat senang saat masternya datang tapi berbeda dengan Sara dia terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan lolicon yang di temuinya tadi siang. Naruto menyeringai tatapannya sangat tajam ketika menatap ke 9 orang bertopeng tadi.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya salah satu orang bertopeng tadi. seringaian Naruto semakin lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku adalah Raja yang akan menghukum kalian!" balas Naruto, dia meletakan tangan kananya di wajahnya. Sebuah lingkarang sihir berwarna biru tercipta di wajahnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah topeng muncul menutupi wajah Naruto(bayangin topeng hollow Ichigo). Ke Sembilan orang bertopeng itu terkejut ketika melihat sedikit kemampuan Naruto.

"Game! Hajimemasho!" ucap Naruto. dia mengeluarkan pancaran energy yang cukup besar dan membuat beberapa orang bertopeng itu berlutut. Hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Sara dan Ino mereka menjadi lemas saat Naruto mengeluarkan pancaran itu.

"A-apa ini? Si-siapa kau?" teriak salah satu pria bertopeng. Bukannya menjawab, tapi Naruto malah melesat ke pria itu dan memukulnya tepat di perutnya dan menyebabkan pria itu terpental puluhan meter. Tak hanya itu tiba-tiba saja tubuh pria itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi Kristal dan hancur begitu saja. 8 orang yang tersisa melompat menjauhi Naruto.

"Kekuatan itu? mi-mirip dengan milik Eve-sama!" gumam salah satu pria bertopeng dan di jawab anggukan oleh ke 7 orang lainnya.

"Kita harus berhati-hati! Dia berbahaya!" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sara. Dia menghilangkan topengnya dan menatap Ino sejenak. Ino yang mengerti maksud Masternya mendekati sang master.

"Master! silahkan gunakan Voidku!" ucap Ino. Naruto menatap Ino,dia sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Dengan senang hati,aku akan menggunakanmu!" ucap Naruto. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada Ino, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru muncul di dada Ino. Naruto melesatkan tangannya ke dalam cahaya itu dan melakukan gerakan menarik.

"Ah…" Suara desahan Ino terdengar ketika Sebuah pedang besar muncul dari tarikan tangan Naruto (Apa Cuma Author yang ngerasa klo adegan ini mirip scence Hentai? -_-) sebuah pedang yang dipenuhi oleh duri di seluruh bagianya muncul. Tepat setelah pedang itu selesai di tarik keluar oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba Ino tak sadarkan diri dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Ino dan mendekapnya denga tangan kiri. Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke 8 orang bertopeng tadi,dia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dia meletakan tubuh Ino di sebelah Sara yang masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Akan segera kuselesaikan! Ayo SAMEHADA!"

Naruto melesat menuju 8 orang tadi, dia mengayunkan pedangnya. Tiga dari mereka terkena sayatan pedang Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka terkoyak dan beberapa saat kemudian berubah menjadi Kristal.

"Kuso! Kalau begini kita tidak bias bermain-main lagi! gunakan Segel Gaib kalian!" ucap Salah satu dari 5 pria bertopeng yang selamat. Mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku mereka dan secara bersamaan menusukan pisau itu pada tangan kiri mereka, setelah itu tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka diselimuti aura berwarna ungu gelap. Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan mereka meningkat drastic.

"Aku bias merasakannya! Kekuatan Ini mengalir dalam diriku! Hahaha! Kau akan segera mati bocah!" ucap salah satu dari pria tadi.

"A-aura ini? Nee-chan? Ini aura yang sama dengan yang Nee-chan pancarkan dulu! Itu artinya, mereka ada hubungannya dengan Nee-chan!" Naruto menyadari hal yang cukup penting, dia baru sadar jika kekuatan mereka sama dengan kekuatan yang di pancarkan kakaknya.

"Bersiaplah bocah!"

Seseorang dari mereka tiba-tiba saja melesat menuju Naruto, kecepatan mereka meningkat 5 kali lipat. Untunglah reflek Naruto sudah terlatih jadi dia bias menghidarinya dengan bermanuver ke kiri, tapi dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Dia melupakan ke 4 orang lainnya yang entah bagaimana sudah berada beberapa di belakang Naruto. Ke 4 orang itu menembakan sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam secara bersamaan pada Naruto. 'Ini buruk, aku melupakan mereka ber empat!' batin Naruto. Saat bola itu telah dekat dengan Naruto, dia menggunakan Void Ino untuk menangkisnya, dan tiba-tiba saja semua bola energy itu menghilang atau tepatnya terhisap kedalam Samehada. Naruto menyeringai.

"Maaf saja tapi, Samehadaku bias menyerap serangan jenis apapun!" ucap Naruto dengan tenang, sementara itu para pria bertopeng itu hanya berdecak kesal melihat serangannya di hentikan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Naruto menatap tajam orang di depannya. 'setidaknya aku akan menyisakan satu dari mereka!' batin Naruto.

Ke 5 pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sebuah lingkaran sihir, pedang itu terlapis dengan aura hitam keunguan yang cukup pekat. Mereka mengambil posisi untuk menyerang, dan benar saja tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dari tempat mereka dan muncul di sekitar Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perubahan kecepatan musuhnya hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. ke 5 pria bertopeng tadi menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke atas. Tapi dia kembali membuat kesalahan dia telah masuk perangkap pria bertopeng itu, dia baru saja menyadari jika serangan pertama hanyalah pengalihan agar dia melompat dan yang dia pikirkan memang benar tiba-tiba sesorang berada di belakang Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya, membuat sebuah luka yang cukup dalam pada lengan kiri Naruto.

"Kuso! Aku masuk perangkap mereka!" ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat mundur menjauhi ke 5 orang tadi. 'Kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka meningkat dengan pesat! Ini sedikit sulit!' batin Naruto, saat hendak membuat sebuah rencana penyerangan tiba-tiba saja tubuh salah satu dari mereka berubah menjadi Kristal dan hancur. 'A-apa itu? mu-mungkinkah ini efek sampingnya?' Naruto terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan dia dapat melihat ke 4 orang lainnya sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dialami rekannya. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari satu hal yang menurutnya penting. 'Benar! Aku mengerti, jika itu adalah kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatan Nee-chan maka sesuai dugaanku itu adalah kekuatan yang diberikan Nee-chan pada mereka! Dan efek sampingnya akan terjadi jika tubuh mereka menolak kekuatan itu!' Naruto menyeringai

'Aku dan Nee-chan memiliki kemampuan yang sama yaitu membuat seseorang menjadi Kristal! Kalau begitu, akan mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka sekarang!'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang terbang melesat ke arahnya, Naruto menggunakan Samehadanya untuk menangkisnya. Dia meletakan Samehadanya di tanah dan setelah itu pedang besar tersebut menghilang atau tepatnya kembali ke tubuh Ino. Naruto menyeringai, dia meletakan tangan kanannya di wajahnya dan sebuah topeng tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. Ke empat pria bertopeng yang melihat Naruto menghilangkan pedangnya sedikit heran, mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto memilih menghadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong. Tapi tak lama setelah itu mereka mendapat alasan kenapa Naruto melepas pedangnya. Naruto yang tadi berdiri agak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba saja berada di depan mereka, dia mencengkram wajah dua dari 4 pria bertopeng itu.

"Matilah!" gumam Naruto pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh dua orang yang di cengkramnya tadi berubah menjadi Kristal. Naruto menatap dua orang lain yang tersisa, dia kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan salah satu dari dua orang tadi. Dia mencoba mencengkram wajah orang itu dengan tangan kirinya, berkat reflek yang cukup bagus pria tadi dapat menepis tangan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai, dia menghantamkan tangan kananya ke dada pria tadi dan dapat dilihat tubuh pria tadi berubah menjadi Kristal.

"Aho! Kau kira aku hanya akan mengincar wajah saja? Dasar Naif!" ucap Naruto pada tubuh mati yang telah menjadi Kristal itu. Sementara satu orang yan tersisa terlihat begitu ketakutan, dia tidak menyangka mereka bias dikalahkan oleh bocah tengik ini. Naruto menatap pria yang tersisa tadi, dia menghilangkan topengnya tadi.

"Ne aku akan membebaskanmu jika kau mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" ucap Naruto. Pria yang tersisa tadi terlihat bergetar.

"B-baik a-aku akan melakukannya!" ucap pria tadi dengan gemetar.

"Yosh, pertaman! Apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

"K-kami di perintahkan untuk membawa gadis berambut merah itu" ucap pria tadi sambil menunjuk Sara.

"Pilihan yang buruk! Kau tau gadis itu adalah pacarku!" ucap Naruto dengan santai, sementara itu Sara terlihat sedikit malu mendengar kata 'pacar' pada Naruto dan hal yang berbeda terjadi pula pada pria yang tersisa tadi, dia terlihat sangat gemetaran.

"Yosh kita lanjut Pertanyaan kedua! Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?"

"S-seorang pria bertopeng spiral dan seorang gadis dengan topeng yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya!" Naruto menajamkan matanya menatap pria tadi.

"apa gadis yang kau maksud memiliki rambut pirang?" Tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh pria tadi.

"Dimana mereka? Cepat katakan!" teriak Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Kami selalu datang ke tempat mereka dengan sihir panggilan! T-tapi tempat itu sangat jauh dari sini!" ucap pria tadi. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukannya secara perlahan, dia menatap pria bertopeng tadi dengan tersenyum

"Souka! Arigatou untu informasinya paman! Baiklah aku akan membebaskanmu!"

Naruto mencemgkram kepala pria tadi dan menunjukan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari dunia ini!" ucap Naruto,seketika itu tubuh pria di depannya berubah menjadi Kristal dan hancur. Naruto menepukan tangannya.

"Selesai juga!" ucapnya, Ino yang tadi tak sadarkan diri kini mulai membuka matanya, dia melihat masternya yang tengah menepukan tangannya dan di sebelahnya dia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang melihat sang master dengan tatapan aneh, entah takut, kagum atau yang lain Ino tak dapat menebaknya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati ke dua gadis yang tengah terduduk tak jauh darinya. Dia melihat ke arah Ino dan Sara secara bergantian.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Ino. Dia mendekati Sara yang masih terduduk saat hendak menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba Sara menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Naruto dan Ino terkejut melihat perilaku Sara.

"E-eh? kenapa? A-apa aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?" ucap Naruto yang kembali mendekati Sara. Dia mengira Sara takut karena kekuatan Naruto yang dapat mengubah seseorang yang di sentuhnya menjadi Kristal.

"Ku-kubilang jangan mendekat LOLICON!" Teriak Sara yang menekankan kata Lolicon. Ino sweetdrop saat mengetahui alasan kenapa Sara tidak memperbolehkan Naruto mendekat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang saat ini malah pundung di pojok ruangan sambil menggambar sesuatu yang ambigu di lantai ruangan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ino yang melihat sang master pundung kini memasang wajah face palm. Merasa kasihan pada masternya Ino pun mencoba untuk berbicara pada Sara.

"S-sara-Chan! A-apa kau segitunya membenci master?" Tanya Ino. Sara menatap Ino sejenak

"Aku tidak membencinya! Hanya saja, Nii-san itu Lolicon yang sangat buruk!" jawab Sara dengan nada datarnya. Mendengar kata 'buruk' dari gadis merah itu membuat Naruto semakin pundung, kini di kepalanya mengepul sebuah awan hitam.

"Bu-buruk bagaimana? Sara-chan?"

"Nee-san coba bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba Nii-san itu mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku padalahal aku tidak mengenal dia sama sekali! Bagaimana jika dia type lolicon mesum? dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang mesum padaku jika aku menjadi pacarnya bukan?"

Ya, kata-kata manis dari mulut Sara benar-benar lebih mematikan dari pada bisa ular kobra. Buktinya adalah Naruto, kondisinya semakin buruk dengan adanya aura hitam yang kini menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ino semakin prihatin dengan keadaan masternya saat ini, dia tidak menyangka perkataan dari gadis ini dapat membuat masternya seperti ini. Sementara itu Sara yang melihat Naruto yang pundung sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, dia berpikir jika Naruto bukanlah lolicon seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Nii-san…." Sara memanggil Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sara dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan khas sesorang yang tengah frustasi, Sara memasang wajah face palm ketika melihat Naruto tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"….Aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu! Kau masih ingat syarat yang ku bilang tadi kan?" Tanya Sara dengan senyum manisnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia tak percaya gadis ini akan mengatakan hal ini. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya aku mengingatnya!" balas Naruto. Naruto yang merasa semangatnya telah kembali pun mulai berdiri, dia menatap Sara dan Ino bergantian.

"Yosh! Untuk malam ini kau menginap di apartementku Ino itu lebih baik daripada kau harus kembali ke tempat ayahmu! Dan untuk Sara aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini!" terlihat wajah Ino sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah mendengar ucapan sang master, tapi berbeda dengan Sara yang menatap Naruto dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Hentai….." gumam Sara yang masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

"Eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu Sara?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan, Sara menunjuk wajah Naruto dan membuat orang yang di tunjuk sedikit terkejut.

"NII-SAN HENTAI! Ternyata Nii-san bukan hanya Lolicon, tapi Nii-san juga orang cabul! Kau mengajak Nee-chan ini untuk tidur di apartementmu dan saat Nee-chan ini tidur kau akan melakukan hal maesum padanya kan? KAU MEMANG LOLICON CABUL NII-SAN!" teriak Sara di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah itu terjadi perdebatan singkat antara Naruto dan Sara tapi detik berikunya mereka tertawa besama. Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut Raven tengah yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan Naruto,dia menyeringai ketika melihat hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Jadi itu ya Sang Raja yang Mereka katakana! Ini menari, sangat menarik!'" ucap pria tadi.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**To Be Continue…..**

Yo Reader-san! Sankyuu buat Review kritik maupun saran di chap sebelumnya!

Gommen kalau chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran! Tapi perasaan kemarin sebelum Author post ch 2 udah Author benerin deh -_- Tapi kok masih ada typo ya?

Dan soal kekuatan Naruto Author bakal jelasin dikit…

Soal Gauntlet yang di kaki itu, Voinya ayase kalian pasti tau kan? Nah di sini Naruto punya kemampuan buat nyimpen Void dari orang orang di sekitarnya yang udah mati, mirip kemampuan Shu yang bisa nyimpen Void temen-temennya di tangan kanannya.

Jadi Iron Legging yang di pake Naruto itu punya temen atau kenalan Naruto yang udah mati (Penjelasannya masuk ngga? -_-)

Begitupun sama topengnya, itu juga Void sama kaya Iron Leggging tadi….

Dan soal kekuatan Naruto yang ngubah orang jadi Kristal saya ambil dari kekuatan Scourge Guilty Crown OVA…

Oh ya kemarin juga ada yang req disini pairnya yang loli soal itu akan saya pertimbangkan…

Dan soal Accursed Ablility Gravity tentu ada,…

YOSH cukup sekian sambutan dari saya!

Semoga reader menikmati Fic ini… Sampai ketenu lagi di chap selanjutnya….

SANKYUU BUAT PARA READER!

**Kaburagi Ogami Log Out**


End file.
